


A Drink Too Many, Or Maybe Less

by ColdWhiteLight



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdWhiteLight/pseuds/ColdWhiteLight
Summary: When Kimi returns back to Formula 1, Sebastian offers to celebrate it together after the Australian GP. But with a catch...This time Seb is going to get drunk and Kimi is going to be the one to take care of him.And of course, things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 18
Kudos: 210





	A Drink Too Many, Or Maybe Less

Kimi liked clubbing, but doing it sober was not his idea of a good fun. 

It was right after the Australian Grand Prix and when Sebastian offered to _re-_ celebrate their reunion even after they'd both returned home, Kimi couldn't refuse him, having long missed spending private time in the younger man's company like this.

But this was not how he had imagined the way the things would unfold when Seb took him to the country's best club and told him that this time Kimi was going to be the sober one for a change. Apparently, in Australia, he had given Seb quite the grief during their Sunday night celebration. 

Well, when he considered that, it was understandable. And Kimi was aware that he owed Seb the big time, knowing that the younger man had always been the one who guarded and saved his drunk ass quite a few times in the past ever since they had met. 

He had never guessed how irritating it was until he was tasked with the job of being the sober friend. It was impossible to even begin to not mind being in this buzzing hive of human bodies that surrounded him without at least a few shots of good Russian vodka in him. So, truth be told, it was all quite overwhelming for his senses.

The ambient was too dark and the light show was disturbingly too bright. He was squinting to see the dance floor and it was already giving him a headache. And then there was this horrible music...

Even drunk, he had never been very fond of the meaningless generic clubbing tunes. And now that he was utterly devoid of any decent amount of alcohol in his system, he hated the bone rattlingly loud dubstep rendition of the pop song the DJ was playing. 

He certainly was in no mood to dance to it even though pretty girls and boys were trying to drag him to the dance floor time after time, as if they were in a secret competition to find out who was finally going to manage to get him join them. They didn't know that they were all in for a disappointment. Because if Kimi would ever dance, it was going to be with and for one Sebastian Vettel who had all of Kimi's attention zeroed in on himself.

Sebastian had been there among the hoard of people, swaying and keeping rhythm to the music with a bottle of beer in his hand. It was spiked with tequila as per his request, and he was sipping it slowly as he whispered things to a beautiful blonde.

Kimi was watching him from the bar side, nursing a normal beer, not tasting it at all. For the umpteenth time, he questioned himself about the sanity of his decision to let loose, but this time, Sebastian deserved to get drunk and Kimi was going to take care of him like the good friend he was, instead of going about their customary way and inadvertently setting Sebastian up with the task of dragging Kimi's drunk ass back to the hotel without any regard to whether or not Seb had fun at all. 

This outing was also a sort of a celebration of his return to formula one, Kimi knew that, but honestly… How was he supposed to enjoy it with just a stale beer in his share as he watched Sebastian flirt with everyone on two legs, looking devilishly handsome with that sleazy confident smirk of his… This was unjust, but he was also aware that this was exactly what he had been subjecting Seb after each and every one of their escapades together.

He'd get himself pissed drunk, sing horribly and dance shamelessly, then possibly sit on the lap of some unsuspecting innocent and talk about the most absurd of things to him or her until his victim would either lose the feeling in their legs or try to make out with him to shut him up. He doubted that it had been a good spectacle for Sebastian to endure. Just like how he didn't like witnessing Sebastian getting himself drunk sip by sip and turn more touchy feely and clingy than he already had been...

An ugly feeling was rearing its head up in him and he realized that he was barely able to stay put even though he had promised Seb to help him unwind and let him enjoy himself as much as he wanted while he guarded him.

Well, wouldn't this also be considered guarding if he'd see the hands of a stranger roaming on Seb's body and Seb acting like he might not totally be in it? Kimi didn't like the attention Sebastian gathered to himself with his careless bravado, so he decided that enough was enough.

In the blink of an eye, he was on the dance floor in sure steps, directly going for Sebastian's side and turning him to his side gently by tugging at his arm. Seb faced him with a wonderful and bright smile, seeming to be completely unaware of the intentions of his other pursuer.

The guy was a bit taller than Seb, but after he saw Kimi and how Sebastian beamed at him, he backpedalled and disappeared into the crowd, with Seb none the wiser to what happened.

"You finally decided to dance?!" Sebastian reached out for Kimi with his free hand and Kimi quickly caught it, holding onto it securely as if to not lose the still swaying younger man among the people. "What changed your mind?" 

There was a knowing and mischievous smirk on Sebastian's lips and Kimi didn't know what to tell to him.

"A man was disturbing you…" It wasn't a complete lie, but Sebastian's answer boiled his blood.

"Maybe I wanted his attention…"

Kimi looked at him long and hard, trying to understand if the younger man was joking. "You're lying…" He snorted at the possibility. "You looked at me as if you wanted me to come here."

Sebastian giggled, coming closer and trying to make Kimi sway to the beat, too. "Maybe I wanted your attention…" He grinned at him edgily, his eyes boring into Kimi's. 

Breath hitching in his throat, Kimi let one of his hands fall onto Sebastian's hip while the other rested on the younger man's bicep as he stepped up and got close enough to feel Sebastian's breath fanning over his face.

It was hypnotizing… Seb's intense stare, his warmth under his hands, him leaning in with his forehead finally resting against Kimi's… His full lips right before him, his free hand caressing his side once before it also settled on his lip... 

Kimi couldn't think. He was only able to look back into those deep blue eyes and hold his breath and try to understand what was happening. Was Sebastian already this drunk to even begin to flirt with him? "Are you alright?" He asked, his heart hammering in his chest, questions popping up in his mind one after another.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes mischievously at him, finally successful in getting Kimi to sway and rock to the rhythm of the music. He leaned back and took a large swig from his tequila beer and rested that arm on Kimi's shoulder, making their pose seem much more intimate in the eyes of an outsider. "What do you think? This is my fourth spiked beer." He asked, his accent thicker but clear.

"You can still talk normally." Kimi observed to distract himself from the fact that Sebastian leaned in again and rested his forehead against his once more, his eyes closed. 

"You speak more fluently when you are drunk, too, you know? Maybe I am the same…" Sebastian giggled. "If only I had recorded your voice on my phone then…" He grinned and caressed Kimi's side again. Slowly… As if he tried to savour how Kimi's body felt under his hand. "You do this a lot, too…" He looked up at Kimi when he said that and as if to emphasize his point, he splayed his fingers better and repeated the action, taking Kimi's breath away.

It would have been a lie if Kimi had told that it didn't feel good. Hells, it felt amazing; the way those fingers grappled at his side and hip possessively... That thumb massaged into his skin all the time and Seb got closer and closer until he gave a huge sigh and his eyes trained on Kimi's lips longer than necessary, those long eyelashes fluttering in a captivating way enough to steal Kimi's whole attention. 

No way, Seb could not be about to kiss him, right? The idea twisted a pleasant knot in his stomach and instead of stopping Sebastian, Kimi simply let the younger man do whatever he wanted with him, standing still under his ardent hold without daring to take a breath.

But it didn't come. Seb smirked knowingly and then simply draped himself all over him. His head lolled onto Kimi's shoulder as he snickered into the crook of Kimi's neck, his breath hot and moist and mocking and Kimi realized that he'd never felt this much let down ever before.

"Thought something else, didn't you?" Sebastian continued with his subtle massage even as he hugged Kimi with the hand that held his beer bottle. 

Only he would have the audacity to still be this close to Kimi and mock him for his body's reaction while knowing that he'd been the cause of it. Somebody else would have already been on his sorry ass on the dance floor, but never Sebastian… He had that credit with Kimi and apparently, he knew that it was endless, because Kimi's voice was exasperated but fond in his ear. "You little drunk flirt…" 

Heat of shame and arousal was rolling off of Kimi's shoulders in nearly visible waves, but Kimi didn't mind it, securing Sebastian close to his side, because now he was sure that Seb was drunk.

"You are such a lightweight." He tsked and directed Seb's body to the bar area. 

Not wanting his so called dancing to be interrupted, Sebastian resisted Kimi, his free hand wounding around Kimi's wrist and even though the grip was gentle, it was enough to stop Kimi when he raised his head and whispered into his ear in a low purr. "Wanna dance with you…" 

Oh no… That… That really was not a good idea, because that voice and that strong hold actually made Kimi shudder with want and he was sober enough to recognize when things were getting dangerous for all the parties involved. "Seb, we should leave before you smash your nose on the dance floor…" He tried to take another step towards his intended destination, but Sebastian whined. 

"Pleaseee… I really want to dance with you…" He fell back a bit and let Kimi see his eyes, aware that the other man would never be able to resist them.

Those big blue eyes were persuasive enough, but Kimi could recognize the mischievous glint in them, too. "We both suck at dancing, why are you so hung upon this?" He questioned.

Seb actually pouted at that. "Suck? I am a great dancer when I have a couple of drinks in me and you turned this into a matter of honor!" He protested. 

Kimi sighed hugely, his shoulders dropping in resignation. "Okay, but put that bottle away first." He relented, silently cursing himself for never being able to say no to the other man.

Sebastian's eyes went wide as if he had not been expecting Kimi to agree and he immediately drank the rest of his beer and put the bottle down on the nearest flat surface he could find.

Watching all these with a completely done with expression, Kimi wondered if he himself also acted like this when he had one too many drinks, too. Possibly… No, scratch that… Certainly… But he had to concede the fact that Seb was absolutely the cutest and the most flirty drunk Kimi had ever seen. He was also very demanding.

Sauntering his way back to the floor, Seb was quick to put his hands on Kimi and began directing his body in the way he wanted, all the while smiling and never looking away from his eyes. Just then, thankfully the DJ chose a much more danceable song than before and to Kimi's surprise Seb proved himself to be a decent enough clubber. 

He simply let Sebastian lead him and got into the groove, unaware that his trust pleased Sebastian to no end. He didn't count how many songs they danced to, but when the music turned to a slower tune, Seb pulled him closer and the upbeat left its place to something more sensual and subsequently more intimate. Kimi hadn't been ready to feel Seb's stubbly cheek pressed against his clean shaven one and hear Sebastian's tired sigh beside his ear again.

"You really had enough this night, haven't you?" He asked to cover up the fact that he was shivering at the way the younger man's fingers slowly glided over his t-shirt.

"Not done yet…" Sebastian protested with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kimi begged to differ. "I did what you want and before people recognize us, I believe we should return." He leaned back and looked at the younger man's eyes.

Sebastian sensed that Kimi was serious this time, so he nodded his agreement, albeit reluctantly. "But only after one more shot of tequila." He bargained.

Kimi pressed his lips together in annoyance at Seb's single minded intention to get himself absolutely smashed. "You'll be so sorry in the morning." He reminded, but Sebastian was already at the bar and asking for his shot.

The rest of the night was gone in the same vein as Kimi drove them back to the hotel and had to listen to Seb singing songs in different languages, most of which Kimi had no idea of what he was singing about. 

At least, one of them was having fun. Seb had his eyes on him as he sung with that beautiful smile on his lips and his hand occasionally holding onto his arm when Kimi changed gears. His voice was nice even though it was slurring here and there and his eyes had a forlorn look in them as if they tried to convey a secret silently. Kimi didn't dare to read too much into it and drove on.

By now, Seb was dragging his feet, but he was still able to walk well, though it was mostly thanks to Kimi's help. 

"I'll leave some painkillers by your bedside and you'll drink lots of water when you wake up, okay?"

Sebastian nodded his head and went on with his giggling, still humming to a song only he knew the melody of.

"You'll immediately go to bed now… I don't want Christian on my case about leading you astray again…"

"Yes, Mommy… However you want…" Sebastian leaned on Kimi again as the other man tried to get his key card from his jeans' back pocket, wiggling in his hold slightly and making it harder for Kimi to manoeuvre him.

Kimi was getting frustrated. "Can you even stand still for a second?" He was practically groping the younger man's ass to find the card and Sebastian was chuckling into his ear. It absolutely did not help with Kimi's wearing patience and the strange want that was brewing in him. 

"It tickles… Can you honestly not find it or do you like my ass that much?" Seb asked shamelessly and laughed loudly when Kimi swore in Finnish and pinched at his ass in retaliation.

When Kimi finally managed to find the key and opened the door, Sebastian staggered inside almost blindly and flopped onto the bed and sighed deeply. "Come here, Kimi! It's so comfy!" He invited and Kimi shook his head at him, putting the card into the slot and turning on the light.

"Get up, Seb. We need to put you to bed properly." This was becoming such a chore, but Seb had done it for him many times before, so Kimi quickly erased any trace of displeasure he felt about it before it even registered in his mind completely.

Sebastian propped himself up on his elbow and managed to get up from his half laying half sprawled position back on his feet. He let Kimi walk him to the head of the bed and in a sudden move, he turned him around and forced him onto the bed, effectively making him sit against the headboard.

Not expecting that kind of agility from his drunk companion, Kimi lost his balance and went down, his back hitting the headboard and finding Sebastian straddling his legs in a flash. With his mouth agape at the position that he found himself in, Kimi looked up and came face to face with a smiling Seb who looked down at him in adoration.

"Got you here…" Seb put his hands on Kimi's shoulders and carefully settled himself on Kimi's lap, his fingers already finding their way into Kimi's long hair and playing with the golden strands gently.

Someone had to remind Kimi how to breathe, because he definitely no longer remembered the way breathing worked. Completely captivated by Sebastian's undivided attention, his hands instinctively found the younger man's buttocks and rested on them securely.

"Yeah, like that… Put your hands on me…" Sebastian seemed to be in peace with the way things were unfolding, his eyes half mast and enticing. "Just stay like this, Kimi…" He whispered softly, his voice painfully loud in the silence of the room.

Kimi was entranced, but also his conscience was screaming at him to stop his wayward friend, too. "Seb, you should get up and let me put you to bed before you do something stupid." He warned.

Sebastian shook his head and began tracing Kimi's eyebrows, nose and the line of his jaw. "This is not stupid." He protested. "If it was, you wouldn't do this to me every time you got yourself sloshed." 

Kimi's eyes widened. He never remembered doing this. Certainly, he was aware that he had the tendency to climb on top of people's laps when he was drunk, but when did he ever played with Sebastian's hair with only a few inches separating their lips? He did that only in his dreams, right?

"Things I do while drunk are apparently not such wise things." He decided breathlessly. "And you shouldn't take me as a good example, Seb."

Sebastian laughed again, his voice light and made of pure delight. "I don't care… I have always wanted to do this to you." He traced the edge of Kimi's lower lip as he bit down on his own, turning it even redder and plumper than it already was.

At those words, Kimi's heart picked up speed, hope and excitement turning into a heady mix in his core. "Since when, Seb?" He asked. His hands went a bit up and down over the younger man's back, petting the sexy curve of his hips and the dip of his waist.

"Since you did this to me in 2008." Sebastian moved a bit over Kimi's legs as if to come closer than he already was and arched his back before he grinded himself down in a precise and purposeful way.

Only then Kimi realized that they were both half hard and god fucking dammit, it felt so good that before he could stop himself, he grabbed onto those hips and pushed Sebastian down onto his lap to taste that delicious friction again in a mindless search of gratification. 

"Ah…." Seb gasped against his lips, obeying Kimi and rolling his hips down on him, his forehead resting against Kimi's and his hands caressing his neck and his chest over his t-shirt.

Kimi tilted his head up and went for Sebastian's lips before he saw those beautiful blue eyes and for some reason, when he met the blind need in them, it cleared some of the arousal from his head. 

He gently but firmly held onto Sebastian's hips and stopped their rolling motion and shook his head at him when Seb whined at the loss of friction. "Seb… Seb, stop this… You won't even remember it next morning…" He held the younger man's eyes and reached a hand to his cheek to comfort him. "And even if you remember, you'll regret it, believe me…"

The change of emotion in those eyes from love and arousal to fear and shame was so quick that Kimi felt his stomach drop at the sharp contrast.

Sebastian stopped all movement, his hands trembling slightly as they came to rest on Kimi's shoulders. "You really never remembered it?" He asked, his bottom lip quivering as if he was about to cry. "I thought you were just afraid of admitting it every following morning…"

Kimi panicked. "Did I do this to you before?" He dreaded the answer.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes… Every time you got drunk… I thought… I thought you at least remembered your kisses?" It was a tentative question, because Sebastian was no longer so sure of it. "Or your touches… You… You always told me you like my eyes… And how I look at you…"

Scenes from nights spent in alcohol induced delirium flashed in Kimi's mind eye. "How you look at me adoringly, lovingly, as if I am the best thing you've ever seen…" He completed Seb's words, recalling the times he whispered them into Sebastian's lips and cheeks. "Oh my God… _Oh my God_ , those weren't dreams…" He was mortified.

"They were _very_ real…" Seb nodded accusingly like a child and with the exaggerated motion, the tears in his eyes fell onto his cheeks. 

Kimi immediately dried them, but new ones fell. "You never told me anything, Seb." His heart rate was over the roof, but he no longer knew if the reason was his ridiculous happiness that bubbled up in him or his regret and guilt that churned in his stomach.

Sebastian made it as if he was going to get up, but Kimi stopped him by holding him still from his arms. "How could I tell you when I knew you'd run back to your wife with your tail between your legs!" He trashed a bit in Kimi's hold to get away, now feeling completely unwanted and scorned.

"You're right! You are right, I was a coward! I was such a mess!" Kimi didn't let Seb get away and held onto him gently until he slowly gave up. "Look at me, please…" He tried to tip the younger man's head up, but when Seb just sat on his hunches and hung his head, he sighed at his stubborn rejection good naturedly, unable to help his fond smile. 

"I was so stupid, wasn't I?" He asked, touching Sebastian's hair and face only for him to swat at his hand like a cat at his every attempt. 

"Yes, you were. You confused me so much… You made a fool out of me every morning after… You made me hate myself and you." Sebastian blabbered as if he was on a roll. "You were so cruel and thoughtless and stupid and why did I even fall for an idiot like you? What did I ever do to deserve this pain?" 

"Now that's a bit too much... " Kimi protested, but he was openly smiling.

Seb punched his shoulder lightly. "No, it's the truth! You've twisted me around your little finger all these years. To the point that I dreaded going out with you… But when I would think that you'd do this to anyone else but me… That hurt me more than you leaving me aching for your touch and your love even though I knew I had no right to expect anything from you."

Seb was shaking him from his shoulders and appeared to be both vindictive and a bit angry as he told him that, but it only served to elate Kimi more. "I am so sorry, Seb." He apologized sincerely. "Really sorry for making you go through all that loneliness." This time Seb let him caress his face and tip his head up from his chin. "I thought all those times were my imagination or dreams, because I could never believe that you'd want me back."

Sebastian swallowed and then snorted. "Not want you back? You really are such a fool…" He looked at Kimi, his eyes watery, but so very blue. "I just wanted you to have a taste of your own medicine tonight. Feel how it burns, how it takes your breath away and then blows up your heart… But in the end, all I managed to do is to show you what a sappy fool I am…" He averted his eyes again and tried to turn away, but Kimi quickly caught his chin and didn't let him.

"Seb, I was burning, alright? The whole night, and I still am." Kimi confessed. He watched how his words snapped Seb's attention back on him with a hopeful look in his eyes. "While you danced and flirted with everyone on the dance floor, smiling at their jokes, letting them touch you… It has always been hard to witness, but tonight it was even more of a torment when I thought about how many times you did this with others in my absence… How many times you simply ended up in a stranger's bed… I wanted to… I wanted to just drag you out and hold you close until you'd sober up safely by my side…"

Sebastian's eyes took on a forlorn look. "I never did that, silly…" He confessed, his fingers finding those long strands again. 

Kimi was wide eyed. "Never…" He repeated uselessly and saw Sebastian nod, his demeanor hesitant and shy. 

"I waited for your return to let loose." Seb giggled, but it came out a bit pitiful and self deprecating. 

His heart fluttering to the high heavens with love, Kimi sighed shakily and embraced Seb loosely. "You waited for me…" He was unable to believe the younger man's dedication. "I don't even deserve an ounce of it, but you waited for me, huh?" He closed his eyes and brought their foreheads together.

Sebastian glanced at him and dared a small smile. "Yeah, you don't deserve me at all…" He agreed with a bit of vengeance, but he was sure that Kimi could hear the amusement in his voice.

"You're right…" Kimi didn't even pretend to get offended. "Because you are perfect and I am a certified fool…" He slowly caressed Sebastian's shoulders and arms and felt how the other man trembled under his touch. "And Seb…" He leaned a bit back to see his blue eyes. "I did all that because it was you…" He assured, but Seb simply grinned back.

"Come on, you don't even remember how many times you tried to seduce me only to flop aside and fall asleep, leaving me alone with blue balls and a broken heart, you dick..." Seb berated. "And now you want me to believe that your drunk ass can recognize with whom you're going to make out and with whom you're going to have a serious chat about the future of formula one as you sit on their lap, right?"

Kimi really wanted to get mad at the accusation, but something in the way the younger man talked about it was so endearing and cute that he began to laugh, too. "You are not as much drunk as you want me to believe, are you?" He asked.

Sebastian pursed his lips and pretended to give it a thought, his hands undoing the small buttons on Kimi's t-shirt. "I should have taken another shot for the road." He smiled. He was drunk, but not enough to lose himself and his inhibitions, he was very much aware of what he was doing.

Kimi's hands closed on his and stopped him. "You're not quite sober, either." He pointed out even though he really wanted to just let Sebastian to do whatever he wished with him. "You might regret this and I would hate it." 

Sebastian couldn't believe that he was rejected again. "Why? I want this and I thought you wanted me, too? What's wrong again? Got another wife already?" He whined and that was enough proof for Kimi's earlier claim about Seb's alcohol to blood ratio.

"Seb, I won't fuck you drunk." He gently cupped Sebastian's hands in his and watched the gears turn in his mind. 

"But you'll fuck me at some point, right?" It was a completely serious question.

Kimi answered in a deadpan. "No..." When Sebastian's lower lip wobbled dangerously in disappointment and hurt, he brought those hands up and placed small kisses upon their knuckles.

"You will sober up and I will make love to you or let you make love to me… Whichever you prefer."

Sebastian considered that for a second, before his smile turned melty. "Aw… So romantic…" He giggled and then turned serious again. "But no fucking now, huh?" His lower lip jutted out.

Kimi couldn't help but laugh softly at the disillusioned expression Sebastian had. "You realize that from now on I am yours and we can do whatever you want?" He pointed out.

Eyes going wide at the realization, Sebastian marveled at the idea. "You are mine now?" He asked as if he couldn't believe it. And Kimi nodded. "Then, from now on you'll never sit on anyone's lap but mine!" He demanded in a very serious way.

Kimi nodded quite enthusiastically at that, knowing he was being closely weighted up and down by the suddenly solemn eyes. 

"Also, you'll never get drunk unless I am with you." Sebastian carded his fingers through Kimi's long hair and held his head up from his nape, his thumb going over Kimi's lower lip as he frowned down upon him. 

Kimi relented readily. "I won't." And held his breath when Seb rose on his knees a bit and tilted his head back, the fingers of his other hand splaying over his neck.

"You won't let anyone else do this to you, either." Seb continued, whispering the words into Kimi's lips and Kimi actually shuddered with want as he tried to reach up to the younger man for a bit of more contact. But by then, Seb was already fully standing above him on his knees and all Kimi could do was to strain up for him, his hands resting on the small of Seb's back and on his strong thigh. 

"Never... Only you... Now, please..." He whispered, aware that even though he had just told the younger man that he wouldn't have sex with him while he was drunk, he neither had the courage nor the will in him to resist Sebastian if he so desired to take him right now. 

Seb was painfully aware of the warm hands on his person and how they slid down lower and lower as Kimi's resistance vaned. He wanted them on his skin, he had been dreaming of feeling them on his naked body for so long that even though he respected Kimi's endearing resolve for them to have each other when they were both fully themselves, he was certainly going to get a taste tonight. Or else he knew he'd go crazy.

He leaned down and gently pressed their lips together like Kimi had done many times in the past to him and slowly licked his way into Kimi's mouth. The way Kimi tried to reach up to him aroused Seb like nothing else could do and he turned the kiss deeper and wilder. He nipped on Kimi's lower lip and then sucked on it, his tongue licking at Kimi's. Their teeth clashed a few times, but Seb didn't care and went on, combing his fingers through the long blonde hair of the other man religiously, relishing the silky smooth feel of it.

He slowly moved back on the bed and since they didn't break their kiss not even once, Kimi followed after him and inched his way over to Sebastian as if he was on an invisible leash. He only realized how far down they had moved on the bed when Seb pressed him back to the bed sheets and towered over him on all fours. Kimi shuddered at the ardent gaze Sebastian had on, because he was now completely at his mercy. 

Seb pulled at his t-shirt's neckline and the small buttons all came popping open, revealing Kimi's collarbones and part of his chest, the act strangely arousing Kimi in a maddening way. He tried to reach up and get Seb out of his navy blue tee, but Seb shook his head and caught his hand only to kiss the back of it once before he put it on his belt buckle. 

The wordless intent was clear enough for Kimi and he tried to undo Seb's belt for him with trembling hands, because Seb was watching him with that intensely focused eyes and his hands were caressing the pale expanse of his chest and abdomen that he'd just exposed. 

When Seb's fingers chanced upon his nipples, Kimi bit on his lip and flinched, but it was enough to attract Sebastian's attention to them. 

Seb pulled the neckline down and pushed the hem of Kimi's shirt up enough to massage his nipples until they both turned into two overly sensitive nubs that made Kimi actually moan and stall in his attempt to undo Seb's trousers for him.

Kimi's reaction went straight to Seb's groin, so he leaned in and latched his mouth upon one of those nipples, tearing a beautiful groan from Kimi's mouth. He looked up at him as best as he could and saw him turn his head sideways and try to close his mouth. So, he caught that hand before it could suffocate those wonderful groans and _ahh_ s.

"They're sensitive, huh?" He whispered and Kimi gave him a withering look in return. 

"You won't even remember that in the morning." Kimi attempted to make a jibe and tried to pry his hand away, but Seb held onto it and his strength actually turned Kimi on further. 

"You can't even undo a fly without trembling…" Seb pointed out unhelpfully and made Kimi roll his eyes at him. 

"Because this big guy here turns me on that much." He smiled and saw that it had the desired effect as Seb's eyes widened and then he bit on his lip.

"Really?" Sebastian asked rather foolishly even as he let Kimi's hand go in favor of undoing the fronts of both their jeans. 

Kimi hissed at the rather rough and sloppy work, but nodded his head in fond exasperation at Sebastian's obliviousness. "Seb, I am ready to get on my knees and suck you off into the next morning if you'd so desire. What the fuck are you still on about?"

Flattered by Kimi's sincerity, Sebastian had the audacity to laugh at his words. "And hopefully out of love, not just lust?" He asked mischievously, but Kimi could recognize the small bit of desperation in Seb's voice.

"You really want a love confession out of me right in the middle of some drunken awkward hand job, don't you?" 

Seb nodded enthusiastically. "Something to tell our future kids…"

Kimi burst out laughing and pinched Seb's cheek. "Alright, I'm sold… I love you, you big sap. I love you and if you stop now I'm going to fucking kill you." He threatened, half joking half serious.

Sebastian's eyes were wet with tears of relief. "I thought you told me no fucking…" He reminded with a big smile and leaned into kiss him sweetly. "Love you too, dearest… Since forever…" 

Kimi was never going to admit how over the moon he was feeling just then. It was enough to make him tear up, but he resisted the urge to cry, because he knew he'd never hear the end of it later on if Seb would see his tears. So, he kissed him back as fiercely as he could and dried Seb's tears before they'd fall.

Giving a final peck on Kimi's lips, Seb leaned over him and miraculously managed to open the bedside drawer and take something out of it. 

When he resumed his earlier position between Kimi's legs, he was holding a bottle of lube in his hand and Kimi looked back at him in disbelief. 

"You really planned this, didn't you?" This was ridiculous.

Completely pleased with himself, Sebastian nodded in that annoyingly sexy and self assured way. "I was hoping to make you crawl up the walls and use this on me, but apparently you'll be the lucky one to test it out first." He grinned.

Kimi snorted at him and watched Seb squirt some of the gel onto his hand and warm it up. To help him out, he reached between them and carefully took Sebastian's cock out of his boxers and then his. Seb smeared some of the slick on his hand, too, and guided him to hold them both between their hands together.

Kimi didn't hesitate showing the other man how their combined fingers and palms felt around their stiff dicks, all different pressure and texture and movement…

It was like heaven and Kimi shamelessly arched his back up from the bed as he dug his hips down, gasping openly with his eyes on Sebastian.

"Fuck… Don't do that… Don't do that…" Seb protested at the sight, trying to find a rhythm and balance as Kimi moved up and fucked wantonly into their fists, making it hard for Sebastian to concentrate.

"Do what?" Kimi asked mischievously even though he was well aware of his effect on the younger man.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes down at him when he realized that Kimi was acting like this deliberately. "Don't seduce me more than this or I'll flip you onto your front and have my way with you, drunk or not…" He admitted what went through his head without any reservations though he'd never do it unless Kimi would actually let him. But the idea of that was not only arousing for him but also for Kimi, too. 

"That… Woah, that would be wild, but… Maybe tomorrow?" Kimi offered with an impressed smirk, always the one to try new things if it would come from Seb.

"You'll be the death of me, Kimi…" Sebastian complained, but he went on pleasuring them both, enjoying the difference between their touches and slowly sinking into Kimi. 

Kimi hugged him to himself, tucking Seb's head into the side of his neck and sighing contently at the way his stubble burned his skin as Sebastian kissed and sucked love marks on his neck. He fell into the younger man's rhythm and pushed his free hand under Seb's tee to pet and caress his smooth back in long soothing strokes, giving a firm grab at his left buttock whenever he could reach it and just let Sebastian bring them both to completion. 

It was breathtaking… It really was… For a few seconds, his mind went blank and the next thing he registered was the fact that he was languidly devouring Sebastian's mouth back. "Was so good…" He whispered between their kisses and felt the other man's triumphant smile upon his own lips.

"Will do even better tomorrow…" Seb promised and made him smile, too.

Kimi looked up at him with a soft expression, still doubtful. "You really aren't that much drunk after all, are you?" He asked again and the answer he got wasn't a real answer at all.

"Maybe not much on alcohol, but I am surely drunk with love now." Seb told him with a straight face and reclined back to his side after clumsily correcting both their attires. 

Kimi neither cared about the cooling mess on his skin, nor about going to bed with their clothes on. Those corny words were enough to put his heart on racing mode again because the younger man had uttered them sincerely. He turned to his side, too, and hugged Sebastian to his chest. 

Seb was quick to hug him back and rested his head on Kimi's shoulder, finally feeling the effects of the alcohol in his system as immense fatigue assaulted him. "We should have changed…" He mumbled, his mind already going sluggish with the need to rest after all that burnt adrenaline and the whirlwind of emotions. 

"Just sleep now, Sebby… Clothes will be the least of your concern tomorrow, I can assure you." Kimi good naturedly joked, but Seb took it seriously.

"I won't forget this, Kimi…" He promised solemnly. "And nothing can make me regret my love for you. Even your rejection…"

 _Wow…_ Now that vulnerable but decisive tone of voice demanded some attention. Kimi leaned back and tipped Seb's head up until he could see his eyes. "I only meant the massive headache that's waiting for you, Sebby." He assured. "I can't wait to wake up beside you next morning and listen to you complaining before you see me in your arms and remember what we did and promised what to do when you'd feel better…" He grinned down at his boyfriend and saw the cute blush on his cheeks as a small sleepy smile erased the last traces of hurt and doubt. "It's going to be a blast…" He whispered as if it was a deal.

"Hopefully, you have enough painkillers with you?" Seb asked before he settled back into Kimi's embrace and closed his eyes.

"Of course, love… Just try not to puke on me during the night, okay?" 

Seb giggled and his answer was a bit slurred, but Kimi caught it nevertheless. "That, I can't promise, dearest…"

Kimi snorted, because he knew he was so whipped for Sebastian that he wouldn't even mind that. He ran his fingers through Sebastian's curls and tried to calm his racing heart down enough to fall asleep, but there was a huge stupid smile on his face and he couldn't suppress it.

"Love you too, Sebby." He whispered softly, planting a kiss to his sleeping lover's forehead. "Since forever…" 

-

_Fin_


End file.
